


Seaside motel

by lii



Series: FLING IN LUV [1]
Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii/pseuds/lii





	

seaside motel

 

大麻完全不会让人上瘾，它对人的作用也和毒品恰恰相反。可卡因不会上瘾。可卡因能让你欲罢不能，但弄不到货，你也不会犯瘾。从另一方面来说，有毒瘾时，你处在一种慢性中毒的状态中，毒品本身是最有效的解毒剂。如果间隔八小时还拿不到解毒剂，或者剂量不够，你就会出现过敏性中毒的症状：打哈欠、打喷嚏、流鼻涕、流眼泪、痉挛、呕吐、腹泻、忽冷忽热、没有食欲、失眠、坐立不安、虚弱，有时还会导致循环衰竭和过敏性休克致死。  
我觉得，毒品介于生灵与死物、动物与植物之间，可以自由转换。你禁不住会认为，毒品以某种方式拥有着生命。

床上的男孩读着威廉巴勒斯，头也不抬的说。“我觉得，垮掉派除了巴勒斯都很无趣。”

Chris翻身压在男孩身上，夺走了他手中的书，将它扔在床边的柜子上。“你为什么不看点什么七堂极简物理课之类的书？”他的手向下滑，薄被下的男孩什么也没有穿，滑如羊脂的肌肤总是让他爱不释手。“这种书太压抑了。”

Isak扭动着躲开了Chris的手。“你真是...”他瞪着小鹿般的眼睛。“你两个小时前刚要了我一次。”

“所以呢？”Chris笑着凑了上去，胳膊环住男孩的腰将他一把揽了过来，“小孩子受不了了是吗？”用鼻尖蹭着Isak的脖颈，用牙齿轻轻咬着那处的肌肤。

Isak转过身，精准的找到对方的唇瓣吻了上去，他粉嫩的嘴唇被稍微年长的男孩舔舐轻咬，他的眼睛里闪着光，艳丽的红色随着情欲布满了他的全身。

Chris支起身体仔细的看着男孩的模样，他可爱的金色卷发，他宛若星辰的眸子，他如花瓣般的双唇，他因情欲而绯红的脸颊。Chris抓着男孩腰部的双手不由自主的用力。Isak是坠入凡间的天使，而他却犯下了阻止天使飞走的恶行。

“哥哥，你弄痛我了。”Isak皱着眉头。

*

他任由Chris用像要将他拆吞入腹的力道亲吻着他，情欲带来的燥热让他感到阵阵眩晕，他能做的只是双臂紧紧的挽着Chris的脖子，努力的抬起上身向Chris凑去。

“哥哥，哥哥。我好爱你。”Isak在接吻的间隙含糊的说。男孩甜蜜诱人的信息素充进Chris的鼻腔，让他几乎控制不住自己。“摸摸我。”男孩张合着水润的嘴唇。粉嫩的舌尖轻轻舔过Chris的下巴，又快速的缩了回去。

Chris双手紧扣着Isak的腰部将他拉向自己，男孩被他吻的全身发软，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角滑落，他的本能的将双腿圈在兄长的腰胯上，轻轻摩擦，试图舒缓自己难耐的欲望。

Chris一只手滑进男孩湿润的臀缝，他的手指轻轻戳刺，让情动的Omega瘫软在床上，分泌出滑腻粘稠的汁液。

“我好想标记你。”兄长低沉的声音对陷入欲海的男孩无疑是最好的催化剂。“想让你彻底成为我的，让你怀上我的孩子，让所有人一闻就知道你是属于我的。”

“还不行...”男孩因为下身的刺激小声的啜泣着，“妈妈...妈妈知道了会崩溃的。”

“乖，哥哥知道。”他一只手安抚性的抚摸着男孩的头发，但他另一只手依然坏心的刺激着男孩身体最敏感的地方。他又推了一根手指进去，后穴的体液几乎要溢出来，然后他又俯身舔上了男孩胸前的粉嫩乳头，舌尖来回扫过那一点，再用牙齿轻轻的扯咬，身下的男孩后穴绞紧了两根正在抽插的手指，极致的快感从尾椎扩散到他的每根神经，刚刚经历过一次情事的他身体依然敏感，微微抽动着身体，前段吐出了些稀薄的精液，后穴也抽搐着喷出了一波透明的液体。

Chris这时才开始释放自己的信息素，冷风一样的味道让Isak本能的贴上了自己上面那具滚烫的身躯，他把男孩的双腿拉开，让他自己抱住膝盖，露出那个早就被搞得汁水淋漓的小穴，还是淡淡的粉色，淫荡的闪着晶莹的光。他伏在Isak的耳边轻轻说。“你永远是属于我的。”然后他拉开男孩的双腿，深深的插了进去。

湿热的肠道包裹着粗壮的茎身，承受过手指开拓的内壁依附上来，在青筋胀起的阳具上挤压蠕动。两人在整根全部插入后同时呻吟出声，他们睁开眼交汇目光，即刻再次吻住对方，紧密嵌合的下身从轻缓的同步律动开始一点点加快内部摩擦的节奏。男孩断断续续地呻吟着，他的大腿被Chris掰得更开，双足悬空绷紧，整个身体只能被钉在他的Alpha粗壮火热的肉棒上，男孩被顶弄的泣不成声，理智早已离开了他。

“射进来哥哥。”男孩带着哭腔，声音细弱。他的眼睛和鼻尖都有些红肿。他已经被完全操开了，体内的生殖腔已经完全开放，缓缓地吐出一股股液体喷洒在Chris的阴茎上。

完全打开的宫口像小嘴一样吮吸着性器的前端，Chris伏身咬上男孩的乳头，然后将胀大的阴茎狠狠一顶，完全的埋入了Isak的子宫里。温热的宫口已经完全打开，Chris又激烈的撞击了几下然后在其中灌满了白浊。涨大的结让Isak只能乖乖的躺在那里将兄长的精液完全吸收。

*

Isak躺在Chris的怀里，看着窗外潮涨潮落的蓝色海面，看着浪花拍打在灰褐的岩石上，晨光中升起飘渺白雾，就像Chris口中吐出的烟圈。他抬起头看着Chris，他脸庞上刀刻般的轮廓的仿佛平静海面下涌动着的暗流。晦涩阴翳。

“你说，我们最后会怎样？”Isak的目光重新落回窗外。

“我们会住在海边，只有你和我，以后还会有我们的孩子，没有人知道你我在这里。”他低头，揉了揉怀中男孩的金发。“我的宝贝，我们从早做到晚。每个夜晚，你赤裸着蜷缩在床上，让漫天星光照亮你。”

男孩的眼睛里有一片海。海是叙事诗，泪是抒情诗。海是死，泪是复活。

“那你呢？”

“我会永远的守着你，成为世界上最爱你的怪物。”


End file.
